Qualified Central Kentucky students enrolled in high school during the academic year of application serve as apprentices to investigators on biomedical research projects during an eight-week summer program at the University of Kentucky Chandler Medical Center. Research projects are matched to student interest. Students are paid an hourly wage for full- time employment. Minority science teachers or teachers of significant numbers of minority students participate in the teacher component of the same program to receive hands-on research experience to carry back to the classroom. This program is part of a broad-based precollege and undergraduate science outreach effort at the University of Kentucky. Program participants are nurtured by this environment.